Fully Alive
by Invader Nicole
Summary: Squalo, stil injured by the Rain Guardian battle, gets a visit from Yamamoto. Something happens that opens a whole new door of possibilities for the both of them. Yaoi fanfic, lots of pairings so beware.


New fanfiction for Katekyo Hitman Reborn! Have to thank one of my friends for introducing me to the series so much thanks goes to Kirby! Favorite character is definitely Squalo and of course I had to throw him into a fanfic. For anyone who's read my DeiSaso fanfic, I WILL update that fic. Eventually. Just really busy with school and cosplay, and the idea for this fic came so abruptly that I had to write it out (during class no less). My writing style has gone down a bit since haven't written fanfiction in over a year all I have been writing are essays. Thanks again.

* * *

"Fully Alive"

Chapter One: "See You Again"

By Invader Nicole

Disclaimer: I do hot own Katekyo Hitman Reborn, that belongs solely to Akira Amano. I only own this story.

* * *

Superbi Squalo never thought he'd find himself in this position. His back lay softly against the soft hospital mattress; it creaked ever so slightly the more he moved. His injuries were still healing so Shamal wouldn't let him leave just yet. He felt a slight pain building up in both his arms as his wrists were held together over his head. He knew there was no way he'd be getting out of those strong hands.

"Squalo?"

He slowly opened his eyes to meet dark brown orbs. Sqaulo's eyes scanned the face of the athlete.

"What?"

"Does it hurt you, to do this?" he asked the injured male; his voice filled with worry.

"As if you could hurt me."

"I thought you were in the hospital because I hurt you."

He narrowed his eyes at the younger man, teeth clenched at what he heard. He raised his torso a bit so that his face was closer and his words made clear. "That was the sharks fault, not you or your Shisouen style! Don't think-" Squalo stopped as he felt a jolt of pain shoot through his lower back from the strain of raising himself. He fell back against the bed and took a few deep breaths before turning towards Yamamoto. "Don't think you did this to me. You never could no matter how many years of training. There's only one person who could ever touch me and that's Xemnas!"

* * *

Yamamoto stared at the silver grey eyes that avoided his at the last sentence. He could see a shade of uncertainty that Squalo would never admit to. 'I knew it. He still cares for him, even after the man laughed off his supposed death as fish food. Even after Xemnas lost Squalo still believes him to be the strongest.' Yamamoto bent forward close to Squalo's ear and whispered softly.

"Why do you bother defending him? He treats you horribly and didn't care if you died in the fight with me."

Squalo jerked back and attempted to toss Yamamato off of him despite his injuries. He didn't want to hear that. He knew what the guy said was true, "He knew I wouldn't die from fighting an amateur, especially against you! He knew I would get out of it alive!"

Yamamoto could see Squalo's eyes were shaking and his hands were trembling. He hated Xemnas so much right now. The man had control like no other over Squalo and Squalo was just fine with it. 'He's just toying with him. He doesn't care at all.' His fists tightened up and he heard a hiss of pain come from Squalo, whose hands he was still holding tightly over his head. He stared at the silver grey eyes as they frantically searched for an escape. 'He can't face the truth.' He slackened his grip on the older man and bent forward, letting his lips capture the quivering ones.

* * *

Squlo eyes snapped open and he stared in shock. He could see Yamamoto's face clearly up close and he could feel the other mans lips press against his own. It left him breathless. He hadn't had contact like this in months. 'They both have the same hair and eyes, but this guy is a lifetime softer then Xemnas ever was. He's younger and not corrupt.' When Yamamoto pulled back he had to resist the urge to say anything. He wanted that feeling back. 'Xemnas . . . '

"I'm sorry for doing that, Squalo. I'll go now," he heard Yamamoto say as he was getting up from the bed.

"Wait!" Squalo yelled, letting his body take over. His hands shot forward and grabbed at the sleeve of his school uniform. "Don't go, not after that."

Squalo's eyes locked with the Volgola Rain Guardian as he held onto the coat sleeve. He felt the fabric slip from his fingers. Yamamoto picked up his shinai and left the room without so much as a glance or a farewell. Squalo stared at the door, praying he would turn around and come back. He felt his hands were shaking in his lap and a pit of bile wanted to come up. His began to cry quietly; using the sleeve of his shirt to absorb his tears, he didn't want there to be any proof that he'd been upset. Although it hurt he brought his knees up under himself and curled up tightly, resting his forehead against his forearms. He cursed off whatever god put him into this situation. "Damnit . . . . . damnit."

* * *

That's the end of chapter one! No smut just yet. Hope you'll stay tuned for the next chapter. I apologize for the fact that this chapter was so short, wanted a little scene for now. It'll get longer so no frets. Reviews are much appreciated. 


End file.
